


Pet Shop Drabbles

by Cinnie



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Two Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the first words their soulmate will say written on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shop Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



**Chris/Totetsu**

Totetsu has never put much stock in the concept of the ‘soulmark’, though even his species is subject to its will.

It isn’t until _‘Wow, you have horns!’_ appears on his left forearm that he realized he wanted one.

He almost changes his mind when he meets the eight year-old _human_ boy they belong to.

 

**Chris/Honlon**

Chris’s family thought his soulmark, when it appeared at age five, was a little strange. Three different sets of words were braided around him right bicep and almost illegible.

His father made the foolish mistake of wondering if they were triplets, which made his very annoyed wife give him a good whack.

A few months later, when Chris meets Honlon, it all makes sense. The expression on Count D’s face when he realizes that the Detective’s little brother is the soul-mate of a dragon makes T-chan’s _day_.


End file.
